The light in the Darkness
by Kitsune Disciple
Summary: I am my father's son, but i am not my father... am I?". Sometimes something good can come from the greatest of evils, one moment of great cruelty can give birth to a force for good... or can it?. Will it be a case of like father like son? chapter 3 now up
1. Chapter 1

This fic is for all the fans of a certain evil hedgehog (name will be divulged later), most will know him instantly but for those who have not heard of him… well lets just say that he's viewed as the personification of everything bad in the world

**This fic was completely inspired by a song I heard on YouTube and this story is for all the fans of a certain evil hedgehog (name will be divulged soon), most will know him instantly but for those who have not heard of him… well lets just say that he's viewed as the personification of everything evil in the world. This guy (although he a fucking psycho) has a big fan base so I thought it might be a grand idea if he had a son. Want to know how it turns out… then read on and please review. ENJOY!! (contains violence, murder, rape (only 1 scene), a little foul language but also some good things as well).**

**The Light in the Darkness**

**Chapter 1: The Beast Wears Green**

The bell rang with a merry jingle as the seemingly average customer walked through the shop door, one green and black trainer steps through quickly followed by the other until the whole body has entered the small store. Looking around with apparent interest the customer quickly discovered what he came looking for in the first place, advancing towards the rack that held all manner of sunglasses in all different kinds of colours and styles the stranger gingerly picks up a pair and tries them on. Not to his liking the stranger instantly drops them to the floor and proceeds to pick another pair, he had previously owned a pair of red shades but he felt that now was the time for a decent change. Red was now definitely out of fashion so once he had thrown them to the ground and crushed them under his powerful shoe he embarked upon a small quest to discover a pair that would enhance his image… looks were after all very important if not everything to him.

Finally he found a pair that suited his tastes, black they were, the same colour as his leather jacket… but it was also the same colour as his heart. The colour black seemed to suit him; it went perfectly with the green pigment of his fur, he felt somewhat blessed to have been born that way for it seemed to symbolize everything that he was… cruel. He was poison or death to anyone who had come into contact with him his entire life, most would view the colours black and yellow to be the personification of evil but to him the colour yellow only meant one thing… fear. He had never been afraid of anything his entire life but plenty of people, if not everyone, feared him, his name had become a byword for cruelty, malice and insanity across mobius thus making him unique in that respect… and he loved it.

He would drink in these feelings of malice and fear that others felt towards him and then would unleash his fury on anyone who crossed his field of vision no matter the age or sex of the victim, occasionally he would seek out vulnerable victims usually young women living alone would be his primary targets. His usual plan of attack would be to sneak into the house or fake a desperate need for aid and rely on their kind nature to let him enter their homes and then he would strike, first he would force himself upon them but once they had succumbed to his vile lust he would quickly grow bored… then the true monster inside would reveal itself. When his victim lay broken and beaten at his feet, he would pull out his favourite blade which he kept in a special compartment attached to the back of his right shoe. Slowly, so as to cause as much pain as possible, he would drag the sharp blade across their throat and gaze into their eyes as the last minutes of life left them as if trying to make the sense of fear the last thing that would cross their minds before they perished… such are the simple pleasures in life for him.

Once the sunglasses had been acquired he headed for the checkout, the green furred stranger could have easily walked out of the store without paying… but that would have been very boring indeed. Walking casually up to the counter he rang the little brass bell that was situated on top of the wooden surface and within seconds the shop owner appeared. It became immediately obvious to the customer that the store owner simply had no idea who he was for the old man who greeted him did not display the usual signs of recognition, pupils dilating, trembling, heartbeat increasing rapidly and sometimes shedding tears. Such ignorance caused the green furred stranger's eyebrows to twitch, such a pathetic specimen of life not knowing who he was deeply offended his pride… and for that he would pay. It had always been his intention to shed a little blood, but now you could say he had a good reason to do so… or what passed as a good reason in his twisted mind.

"Good Afternoon sir, I see you have made an excellent choice in eyewear".

"What?", came the snappy reply from the seething customer.

"My apologies sir", quickly retorted the shop owner who saw that the purchaser was getting quite angry for what seemed like no reason at all and tried desperately to defuse the situation, "I said that you have made an excellent choice in what you have chosen to buy today, that'll be two mobicrons please".

"Don't you know who I am?", came the remark.

The old man looked quite dumfounded as he pondered over that question, looking at his customer up and down he couldn't see anything that made him wonder if this individual was anyone famous… or notorious. The old man placed his furred hand under his chin and ruffled his fur as he tried desperately to think of who this character might be, first he stared at his black leather jacket and pristine white gloves… nothing. Then he stared at his green fur and quills, it was tatty and a little greasy but other than that nothing jogged his mind. Finally he stared into his eyes, those sapphire orbs that seemed to radiate innocence and kindness were nothing more than a perverted disguise for what evil truly shone through them. In the end he had to conceive defeat.

"I'm sorry but I don't, now it'll be two mobicrons please", he said with a hint of frustration in his voice.

The green furred individual let out an eerie chuckle at the shop owners reply to his question, "_Ignorance will not be bliss for you my friend, I promise you that much_", he thought to himself. Bending down in front of the counter he reached for his right trainer and pulled an eight inch steel blade out of his custom designed compartment located at the back of the heel, within an instant of withdrawing the blade the green menace held it to the left side of the old man's neck.

"I will tell you who I am", came the sly comment followed by a malicious toothy grin.

He held the blade closer to the man's neck, so close in fact that it cut through the thick fur and penetrated the skin.

"I am the laughter in the shadows".

The blade now punctured through the first layer of flesh causing a small trickle of blood to seep from the wound and making the defenseless store owner wince in pain.

"I am the darkness of nightmares".

Deeper the blade penetrated causing more blood to trickle from the ever expanding wound.

"I am a plague of malice upon the world".

The blade was now almost fully embedded in the old man's neck, he could not speak as the sharp knife had severed his vocal chords thus causing a steady flow of blood to protrude from his mouth. He could feel his strength waning and the feeling of life steadily seep out of his body, a tear fell from his right eye and trickled down his withered face, but if his last hope had been to inspire some feeling of mercy in his attacker then his gamble had failed.

"I am the best fucking badass anyone has ever seen, and my name…".

Now the old man would learn of the name of his assailant, a name that was the personification of evil and madness, arrogance and pride, just as the force of life left his body he heard the name that so many others before him had heard and had taken with them to the afterlife.

"… is Scourge the Hedgehog",

With those words uttered he ripped the knife from the victim's neck sending a thin mist-like spray of blood splattering across the wall. As the store owner's lifeless body fell to the ground, the green hedgehog was suddenly overcome by the wonderful feeling of ecstasy that he only felt when a life had been so brutally taken. It made him all but unstoppable and it made him lust for more. Taking his sweet time so as to savor the moment, the green monster knelt down and sheathed his weapon. Donning his newly acquired black shades, Scourge headed for the door. Standing outside in the midday sun the green hedgehog let the warm sunshine illuminate his fur; he closed his eyes and let the warmth flow into him. It felt so satisfying having taken another innocent life and now basking in the heat, almost as if the gods themselves were heaping praise upon him for such an act of barbarity. Opening his eyes, Scourge glanced across the street in front of him at the everyday hustle and bustle of Mobians either heading to or from certain destinations.

"Mobotropolis is certainly heaving on this fine day, this gives me plenty of time to choose a specific… _playmate_", he said quietly to himself.

Mobotropolis was indeed packed, eight hundred thousand citizens lived within its borders and they all had one thing in common… they all lived in total fear of the monster who hid in the shadows and struck at will. No-one had ever laid eyes of the green hedgehog and lived to tell others about the ordeal, he was always careful not to leave any witnesses therefore he felt an unnerving sense of glee that the poor fools had not a face nor even a name to call their worst nightmare. It gave him an indirect sense of power and control over them… and he loved it. Taking a seat on a nearby bench overlooking the opposite side of the street he was currently situated on, Scourge delved deep into the memories of his past. It has been years since he had murdered his parents and begun the life of the down and out street kid, his mother and father had known from an early age that something was not right with their only son, it started with small but disturbing findings such a butchered animals in his room either under his bed or in his closet… then it got worse. When he was young, no older that seven or eight, he would attack other children either the same age but often younger than him for either small infractions or for no reason at all… which was often the case. The climax of his early school years came when he beat a four year old girl to within an inch of her life, apparently when she cried out for mercy it only served to spur him on to continue the vicious assault until she could cry no more. No tears or sense of guilt moved him, the fact that he had this poor creature's life within the palm of his hand made him feel all but god-like. When the ordeal was finally over, the poor girl was left with not only a broken arm, fractured collar bone and several cracked ribs but the mocking laughter of her attacker ringing in her ears.

After that day, the green monster had been due to be sent for some sort of medical treatment… it was a last desperate attempt by distraught parents to help their son, little did they suspect that he was already forever lost to them. Two days before he was due to be sent for treatment, Scourge took a kitchen knife to his parents whilst they slept peacefully in their bed, they had been his first victims and their names were the first to be added to a long list of those who followed in their wake. A very horrific act many would view, especially since he was no older than ten at the time. From that day onwards, Scourge left his home and never looked back thus resigning himself to a life of survival of the fittest. It was now that he chose to give himself the name that would forever be known as a byword for everything corrupt and barbaric in society, a name that would become a veil of evil across the entire city… Scourge.

He was now sixteen years old and in those six years since he left home he had always resided himself to the life of the lone wolf, street gangs of kids his age had found out to their dire cost that he was not the sort to take shit from anyone. Those that fought him either never lived for more than a few minutes after challenging him, or had been scared into silence for the rest of their lives lest they invoke his wrath upon them when they least expected it, others however offered to join him but they became bitterly disappointed when he turned his fury on them as well. In his warped mind, to lead a gang would have meant sharing power with others over the sacred citizens of Mobotropolis, and that was something he was simply not willing to do… the power of fear and control over others would forever be his and his alone.

As he continued to ponder over the memories of his past, a fascinating image disrupted his concentration. Lowering his shades so as to gain a clearer view of the figure across the street he felt totally drawn to this person, a pink female hedgehog approximately no older than fifteen years of age wearing a luscious red dress and boots was walking casually along the sidewalk with seemingly not a worry or care in the world. Scourge could not take his eyes of this stunning female, his heart began to beat at twice the normal rate and he felt a great sense of heat erupt throughout his entire body. Standing up he ran his hands through his quills and straightened his jacket in a pathetic attempt to make himself look somewhat presentable.

"This bitch looks hot, perhaps I should go over and _introduce_ myself to her", he said as a malicious toothy smirk crept across his face.

…………………………………………………………..

**Well there you go folks the first chapter of my new fic is complete. This guy is truly warped don't you agree, you might be able to guess whats gonna come next but if you don't then brace yourselves. Also, the Mobian currency, or Mobicron, is my own creation. No-one (at least no authors that I know of) have come up with a name for the currency that the people of Mobius would use, some say that gold rings are used as currency but I kindda think that's a bit dull. Please feel free to use the 'Mobicron' as the standard currency for the planet and don't worry I'm not gonna go COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT on anyone's ass for this, just remember that you heard it here first. Finally I must give credit to YouTube for allowing me to discover exactly who Scourge was in the first place, anyway I hope you will all continue to follow this story through to the end and I'll do my utmost best to not disappoint you. CHOW!! **


	2. A Crime Most Foul

Hi everyone, so sorry this took so long to get posted up but I have a treat for to make up for it

**Hi everyone, so sorry this took so long to get posted up. The reason this took so long is simple…. I just felt that what I had written was absolute rubbish and so I took some time out to get my head round it before I began writing again. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. I must warn you that this chapter contains a scene of rape so if you don't wanna read it then dont.**

**Chapter 2: A Crime Most Foul**

Scourge stood poised on the sidewalk opposite where his pink furred prey, oblivious to the leering and lustful stare of her admirer, motioned in between the crowds of people as she continued her slow but nevertheless graceful walk. Scourge couldn't deviate his gaze from her, the animalistic lust for sex was just too much for him to control, but he knew that only a complete idiot would rush across the street and take her then and there. Too many witnesses would prove a distraction for his work. The pink furred female maneuvered through the oncoming mass of mobians going to or from their places of residence or work, kindness oozed from every fibre of her being, so much so in fact that even when confronted by other members of the public bearing down upon her she would move aside to another position that further exposed her to being bumped into by someone else. She even apologized to people for even so much as brushing against them for fearing that she had hurt them more than she realised, or indeed had made them uncomfortable in that moment of time. Such was her consideration for others, even when they did not return the compliment… which sadly was often the case.

Scourge saw an opening on the opposite side of the street, and he took it. Dashing across the road as fast as a strong breeze the green furred fiend almost collided with an innocent bystander as he mounted the pavement. A small male stoat was almost knocked into the brick wall to his left as scourge took up his undisputed position across the street, the mobian had not been hit directly but had nevertheless been clipped by the green menace and so fell to the ground on one knee clutching his right arm in pain. For a brief second the assaulted male dared to shoot a glance at his assailant, perhaps he had hoped that it was nothing more than a pure accident and that surely the individual responsible would own up to his mistake and apologise… that proved not to be the case.

"You got something to say shorty?", came a stern remark from the hedgehog, he knew full well that the pathetic excuse for a creature would pick himself up and be on his way before more trouble ensued. If he knew what was good for him that is.

"I… uh… it's nothing, I'm sorry to have troubled you", came a trembling reply to the question put to him. The stoat immediately pulled himself from the dirty pavement and hurried through the crowds, knocking into a few people as he went, in a desperate attempt to flee.

A malicious smirk of satisfaction crossed the hedgehog's face as he watched the mobian flee in fear, turning around so as to try and spot his pink prey in the far distance he was met by the nervous glances of other bystanders. Some of the younger ones looked at him with mixed feelings of shock and awe, whilst the older and more knowledgeable ones quickly retracted their gaze when their eyes met with the cold blue ones of their target. Shuffling away and pretending that they had not noticed his antics and, more to the point, that he had hopefully not noticed them. scourge knew that from the way some had looked at him that it was obvious that they recognized him, therefore he was aware that they knew his reputation and what he was capable of, but cared not if it was loathing or fascination that others had for him, he only cared that they feared him when the time suited him best. He knew that underneath all that fake bravado and sense of hatred, everyone held deep fear and dread for what he could and would do whenever he felt like it… and it pleased him no end.

Pushing past those mobians who were foolish enough to stand in his way, scourge made his way towards the object of his lustful desire. He knew that he had to keep a good distance between himself and his prey for the simple fact that if he got too close to her before the moment to strike was just perfect, she would become worried and may even decide to scream to the high heavens… and that would really mess up his day of _relaxation_ as he saw it. Then he noticed an way to get to her without having to draw attention to himself, looking across to his right scourge noticed a narrow dark alleyway that cut straight through the street and entered a maze of crisscrossing alleyways and narrow passages that ran through the entire city of Mobotropolis like veins. Scourge knew intricate layout of the city like the back of his hand, the city was his both his kingdom and his playground, although no-one knew it he had the entire population in the grip of fear and that gave him tremendous power over all… like a king would have over his subjects. The green monster had often used this alleyways and passages to attack unsuspecting victims and to make quick his escape from the law officials… today was to be no different.

Dashing down the alley, Scourge jumped over the many dustbins and other piles of rubbish that littered these darkened paths, they had been dumped there by those too lazy to take their waste to be recycled and had instead been unknowing participants in the green hedgehogs cycle of terror. Scourge used these deposits of garbage to his advantage, he had in the past led gang members as well as police officers into ambushes by trapping them behind large barricades of rubbish and then attacking them from all directions. With no way out, those who went into those dark passages looking to kill him ended up being killed themselves. As he continued running down the alleyways he felt satisfied that all this effort he was going to in order to achieve his goal would be worth it, turning left, then right, then another left he eventually came towards the end of the passage that he knew his object of his desire would cross in front of at any moment. It had been dark for the entire journey he had taken to get to where he now was, and the light at the end of the tunnel would prove to be more than he could ever have dreamed of. She would be the light and he was the darkness that would consume her entirely.

Peering round the corner, Scourge noticed his prey walk gracefully towards his position, completely oblivious to what evil was about to take hold of her. The hedgehog began to develop a plan in the dark depths of his psyche; it was a simple enough plan that had paid off many times over in the past. And now it would succeed again. Crouching down a little further into the darkened alley so that when his victim entered she would be out of the line of sight of the casual passerby, Scourge let out a heartbreaking plea for aid in order to entice his victim to come to him. For a few minutes he lay there in the gloom as his cries of pain were ignored by the multitude of mobians going to and fro, he had hoped that that would be the case, he knew that many would not dare enter into the dark confines of the cities alleyways for fear of being attacked either by him or one of the many street gangs that hunted in the shadows. But he also hoped that _her_ sense of _compassion_ would betray her and lead her straight to the devil himself… and that is just what happened. Hearing his cries for assistance the pink furred hedgehog poked her head round the entrance to the alleyway and tried her hardest to see where the please for aid were being emitted from, but to no avail.

"Hello, is anyone there?", she asked in a concerned manner. There was no reply other than the cries of pain growing steadily louder.

"Do you need help", she asked, her concern for whoever it was crying out for help beginning to compromise her judgement of what evil lurked in the darkness. She felt a sense of fear for she, like everyone else, was no less ignorant of the perils that lurked in these dark twisting passages. However, she felt that it was her moral responsibility to offer assistance to whomever required it.

"Keep calm I'm coming to help you", she said as her resolve stiffened and she bravely stepped into the gloom.

"I'm… over… here", moaned Scourge as his prey motioned ever closer towards him. Even though no-one could see it, let alone her, the green beast bore a malicious toothy grin as small droplets of saliva fell from his lips. He could smell her luscious scent in the air, it seemed to attack him head on but he reveled in its assault upon him. He thought for a split second how something as sickening as that scent could attract him so much, but in the end he cared not… he would have his feast this day no matter how much her perfume disgusted him.

"Please… help me… my leg… it hurts… so… much", he said. His smirk growing ever bigger at the realization that his trap was mere seconds away from being sprung.

"Oh you poor thing, here let me help you", she said as she tried her utmost to calm the supposed victim of a recent assault, or so she believed.

"Who are you, my dear?", uttered Scourge as looked deep into her emerald eyes. As she stared into his cyan blue ones she saw only an injured soul in pain and crying out for help, soon she would realize that there was nothing pure or kind about those eyes. They were merely a cover for the evil and cruelty that lay behind them. staring deeper into her green orbs, Scourge saw something that both excited him and disgusted him at the same time, innocence and purity. Sadly though after this encounter, the poor girl would loose both.

"My name is Amy, Amy Rose to be precise", she replied. She then produced a smile that summed up everything about her attitude towards life and those around her… kindness. Now Scourge chose his moment to act, she was within his grasp and there was no way he would let her go until she was beaten and broken at his feet. Only then when she was close to death's door would he release her.

Grabbing her by the wrists as tightly as possible, Scourge forced himself from the dirty ground and pushed her back against the far wall. She was shocked to say the least by the sudden fury and mercilessness of his assault upon her, try as she might Amy simply could not break free from his iron grip. She tried to scream for help but before she could utter a sound a powerful white glove, still splattered with stains of blood from earlier, covered her mouth. Scourge twisted her arm behind her back and forced her against the wall, the force of the push caused her to smack her forehead against the brick work. She would have cried out in pain if her mouth had not been covered.

"Now then Amy, I'm gonna take my hand away from that pretty little mouth of yours. But I warn you, if you make so much as a squeak I'll slit your throat and leave you here to rot. Got that?". His voice was calm and calculating thus giving the impression that he was well experienced in attacking women this way.

Bending down, he released his blade from the hidden compartment within his shoe and held it up to her eyes. "You see this?", she squeaked in acknowledgement, "This knife will gauge out those pretty eyes of yours if you don't do as I say, understand". The pink hedgehog then made a gesture towards him confirming to him that she perfectly understood him.

Slipping the blade into one of his jacket pockets, Scourge began his sickening and perverse version of fore play. Rubbing his tongue across her delicate neck, Scourge tasted her sweet fragrance. He then swirled it round and round across the fur on her neck and then slowly dragged it down towards her shoulders and collarbone. Amy felt terrified as well as disgusted with this beast that had abused her kindness towards him, she tried to wriggle free but was met with a swift punch to the chest sending her to the ground in agony. Coughing and spluttering as she tried to breath, Amy felt sever pain on her head as the green hedgehog grabbed her hair and hauled her up from the ground. She wanted to cry out in pain but she knew that to do so would forfeit her life, so she bore it, but her feelings of pain and discomfort only served to turn on the green monster even more.

Frequently he would slap her hard across the face causing painful red patches to protrude from and thus discolour her once perfect and glossy pink fur, taking his knife from his pocket Scourge put his hand underneath her once pristine red dress, that was now stained with dirt, and began severing the thin material that formed the only barrier to the ultimate treasure as he viewed it. Tears streamed down the girl's face as she awaited the ultimate travesty to befall her, as she felt him stroke her belly she wondered how someone who could be so gentle when he chose to be could be so cruel. But what she didn't realize was that the word 'gentle' meant nothing to this creature, he was only acting this way simply to toy with her and gain as much satisfaction from the experience as possible. Quickly, before she even realized what was happening, Scourge brought his blade up to her shoulders and slashed apart the material that held her dress in place. He had been so careless with his weapon that when he severed the dress he had cut into her left shoulder, thus causing a slow trickle of blood to seep down her shoulder and across her breast.

Bearing his sharp teeth, Scourge latched onto her left breast with his lips whilst at he fondled the other one with his right hand at the same time. Sucking on the nipple he let out a slight murmur of satisfaction at tasting something as delicious as her, then he began to drag his tongue all over the firm attribute and lapped at the thin stream of blood as it flowed down her chest. He was almost ready to begin the final assault against her but decided that a small sample taste was in order before he fully committed himself. Shoving his right hand underneath her dress, Scourge forced two of his gloved fingers into her. In and out his fingers went again and again each time growing more forceful and more painful for the girl, she was now completely distraught. She wanted to die right then and there but knew that it would not happen; rapists never let their victims go that easily. Putting the fingers to his mouth, Scourge almost exploded with ecstasy as the sweet scent of her nectar made his taste buds come alive with a roaring fire. Now this was what truly made all that effort he had gone to in order to get this far, worth it.

"Ummm, tastes like…. Virgin", he said in a mocking tone.

"P please… let me…", she was cut off by another swift punch to the chest, quickly followed by another one to the back of her neck that once again sent her to the ground in pain. However, this time he damage done was more severe, blood trickled down her chin from her mouth and splattered onto the ground like tiny droplets of red rain. Grabbing hold of her by the neck, Scourge held her against the brick wall inched his hard penis closer to her luscious opening in-between her legs. Amy cried in pain as the green monster thrust his member deep into her, the walls of her inner chamber burned as if she had been penetrated by a red-hot poker. Again and again he thrust deep inside her, his strength and malice growing with each forceful push he made, whilst she became ever weaker and longed for death to take her. To be free from the pain was her only wish.

"Ahh yeah that's it you little bitch", he muttered.

The poor bedraggled figure that was once Amy Rose did not have long till her suffering was ended. After a few minutes of thrusting she felt the warm and invading flow of his seed erupt forth from his cock and into her, she began to shake with feelings of nausea and disgust at what he had done to her and the feelings of the thick white liquid trickle down her legs sent tremors up her spine. As Scourge eased himself out of her tight walls, his victim collapsed to the ground with such force that it was as if he was the only thing keeping her on her feet. Crying rivers of tears, Amy Rose curled up into a little heap on the floor and began rocking back and forth as she began to relive the moments over and over again even though they had just that moment come to an end.

Wrapping his cold gloved hand around her delicate throat, Scourge lifted the distraught hedgehog up from the ground with such force that her boots actually left the surface of the earth. With his other hand, the green hedgehog brought the knife from his pocket up to her line of vision. Despite the emotional and physical turmoil that she was suffering, Amy was still able to concentrate of the blade in front of her and uttered a fearful moan as it caressed her cheek.

"You've provided me with much entertainment my little whore, but now its time to say goodbye".

Amy could not find the strength to beg for her life, even though she had previously longed for death when it finally appeared before her very eyes, she felt that she this could simply not be the end. Was this the card that fate had dealt her, all her life helping and being kind to others only to die alone and unloved in a disheveled alleyway at the hands of the monster that had just not minutes ago taken her innocence away from her. No she was determined not to let her life end at the hands of this scum. Leering at the green hedgehog with hate fueled eyes, she let out a scream of unrivaled fury and kicked him with all the strength she could muster in the place when she knew it would hurt him the most.

Scourge instantly released his grip from around her neck causing her to plummet to the floor like a stone, not pausing to give her attacker an opening Amy ran from the alleyway clutching her ripped dress, so as to maintain some degree of modesty, and out into the bright daylight of the street. Scourge struggled to stand, the force of the blow against his manhood had really knocked the wind right out of him, and tried to chase after her. Such an insult to him was punishable not only by death but by a long period of pain and mutilation. However, before he could get a chance to go after her he was forced to flee the scene. Many police officers, along with members of the public, touched by the plight of the poor child he had just raped, began to chase after him. Taking to his heels, Scourge ignored the pain that he felt and dived down the many twisting passages and alleyways until the sounds of his pursuers had become nothing more than a whisper.

…………………………………………………………………………

**Well there you go everyone, I hope no-one was too put off by what I wrote. I assure you that this is the only time I will write a scene like this. I didn't plan on doing it at all but its fundamentally important to the story as a whole so it had to be done. The next chapter will not take as long I promise you that much, especially now since I've got my mind back on track and all. **


	3. There is no Place Like Home

Told ya it wouldn't take too long for me to get this next chapter up and running

**Told ya it wouldn't take too long for me to get this next chapter up and running. My apologies to anyone who was either offended or sickened by the previous chapter, but soon you'll see why I put it in. Here's chapter 3 sorry that its not the gore filled chapter that I promised, that'll be chappie 4, but as I wrote this I felt like I should write what I have cause it'll help set the scene for what is to come later on. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 3: There is no Place Like Home**

Scourge ducked and dived through the tight and winding streets determined to evade his pursuers. Diving behind a small collection of metallic rubbish bins the green hedgehog remained motionless, oxygen was something that no-one, not even he, could do without but he remained extremely cautious when drawing breath so as not to attract the attention of those who had chased him for nearly a whole hour. Quietly, in his cramped hideaway, he seethed with untamed rage, he would clench his hand into a tight fist and then would unleash the hate against the surrounding environment. Smacking his fists repeatedly against the brickwork that formed the surrounding walls, Scourge clenched his teeth and curled his cracked lips over so as to expose the yellow canines to the wide world. Trickles of saliva either fell straight to the muddy ground or splashed against his leather jacket as he repeatedly pounded the walls. The pain he now felt course through both of his arms was not enough to cease his relentless attacks, even the sight of his own blood beginning to mingle with that of his first victim of the day and thus further stain his white gloves did not stop him. Who knows what caused him to act the way he did for the duration of his vengeful counterattack against the world, some would say that its nothing more than an insane lunatic becoming even more psychotic. However, it is more likely the fact that he hated knowing that he let his latest victim live to escape his grasp. He would not realize until it was too late, that fate had decided that that heinous crime would bring about his own downfall.

"Stupid little bitch, how dare do that to me. If I see her again I'll gut her like a fish, yes that's it, I'll make her bleed oceans of blood before letting her die". Lost in his own deluded fantasies of horrific vengeance, the green beast failed to notice that he was actually becoming aroused at the thoughts of making the little pink hedgehog suffer more pain than she had previously experienced.

Eventually, after approximately ten minutes of continuous assault, Scourged ceased his attack. Numbness took hold of his arms but was quickly replaced by sharp pain burning into his flesh as he tried to flex the muscles in all his fingers, with his eyes widened he stared at a dirty patch of ground along the alleyway in the not too far off distance. Even though his eyes faced in that direction Scourge saw nothing, the only sights that covered his hate fueled and bloodshot eyes were visions of death, mutilation and blood. The victims were not of any specific individual, they were merely of random people. More innocent victims who unwittingly gave him ever more amounts of joy at being seen to die slowly and painfully. Slowly they faded from view until all that remained was the patch of dirt in the darkness of the real world, in which he existed. Scourge now paid the matter no more attention, he had allowed his anger to reach boiling point but now it had simmered and cooled to nothing, the green hedgehog slowly removed the glove from his left hand and then the one from his right. He looked over them with unnatural attention, they were after all his chief tool and weapons although it was the weapon he concealed in between his legs that would backfire fatally on him. Both hands were covered in cuts and congealed blood, it hurt him to contract and then relax the muscles within each hand but the pain seemed to excite him, lapping at the still trickling blood from a few of the cuts as a dog would lap at a pool of water, Scourge tasted his own mortality.

His own blood served as a constant reminder that he was nothing more than an ordinary life form, no matter how much he had hoped to be something more than he was… it would come to nothing. Sooner or later he would die and he knew it, all that mattered was whether it was by someone else getting a lucky hit through his defenses, disease, or old age. He held his fists up to the cloudy sky and shook them violently as if blaming the heavens for granting the Rose girl a second chance at life, everyone was his enemy, everyone had it in for him and everyone deserved to die… very slowly. Gritting his teeth so as to expose his canines, Scourge took to his heels. Diving over bins and piles of trash left on the ground of the alleyway, the green hedgehog kept running. Deeper and deeper into the alleyways and side streets he ventured until he came to a place all too familiar to him… the ganglands.

'The Ganglands' was not the proper name for the area of Mobotropolis that Scourge now found himself in, its real title had been forgotten long ago but the area had become synonymous with street kids, prostitutes, drug dealer and addicts and general scum like himself. Although he would never for one moment consider himself as fitting into that category. It had always been a rundown area of the city where high crime levels and high unemployment reigned supreme, families who lived there could not or merely would not look after their offspring… of which, as was quite often the case, there were many. Children of all ages ran through the grimy and disheveled streets looking for anything to entertain themselves with or to simply find something to eat or drink. Most of the residents who used to reside there packed up and moved out when they realised that the area was going downhill fast and would destroy everything within it, including them, if they didn't jump ship fast, and so the place was left to its fate. As the old residents moved out the new tenants, the street kids, moved in. It was hard to imagine that the neighborhood could become any more of a wreck than it already was… but it did. Kids find a way to accomplish anything they set their minds too… even destruction.

Since families could not or took no interest in raising their children they were simply left to fend for themselves, even children from outside of the area were driven there by a family member or friend and just abandoned on the streets, thus earning the truthful but unattractive title of 'The Dumping Ground'. The streets were covered in layers of grime and mud, the walls of the many building along the streets were cracked and almost ready to collapse, and everywhere you turned one could see starvation, disease and sadness. The Mobian government treated the place as if it didn't exist at all, since it first started going down hill no financial assistance was given nor was any encouragement made for people to live there and make the place more presentable. Everything and everyone existing there had simply been abandoned and left to rot. Here, in this hell hole of a home town, there was only one law that ruled the streets… you fight or you perish, it was as simple as that. Street youths of all species were split into two groups, one group was reserved for those kids who proved themselves in a fight, if you proved your worth you were given respect, admiration and even a sizeable portion of sustenance. However, if you were unlucky enough to be found wanting in a fight you got put into category two, children who found themselves here were left to fend for themselves or most likely murdered so as to help preserve the small food supply for those who truly deserved it. All in all… it was a dog eat dog world, but it was what one green hedgehog called his playground.

This is where Scourge had come to after the murder of his parents, and from the moment he had arrived there it became instantly clear to everyone that hell had well and truly come to earth. He may have been young at the time but he soon gained a reputation for brutal savagery and his merciless hatred for anyone, it mattered not if they were male or female or even if they were toddlers… they were all fair game. Gangs of street thugs who had grown up rough and tough in this neighborhood tried to take Scourge down with such unbridled savagery that it almost rivaled his own, if they were smart, as was not often the case, they would attack en masse but usually they would come at him in small clusters of between three and six individuals. But each and every time since the day they first tried, they failed and failed disastrously. Scourge leaned against a brick wall as memories of his arrival in the ganglands filled his mind, it gave him no end of pleasure at seeing such hacked and slashed corpses, dead by his own hand, splash the streets with their own crimson life force only to flow down into the darkness of the cities drains and be lost forever. Pushing himself away from his resting position, the green psychopath headed into the dark and dank world of his home turf.

"There really is no place like home", he muttered quietly to himself as he motioned towards the emptiness of the streets. The wind howled down the seemingly empty streets, bouncing off the broken and disheveled buildings it pierced the ears of many, including the green hedgehog himself, as it moved to and fro through cracks in the walls and broken windows and down the narrow alleyways. It did not strike the hedgehog as suspicious that there was no activity whatsoever in the part of the neighborhood he had entered into, usually he would have expected to have been greeted by the cries and shrieks of fear of those mobians who had been foolish enough not to have seen him approach… but no sound, save for the wind, was heard.

"Well this is certainly fucked up, I would have expected a pleasant welcome home", he said to himself as his eyes darted to and fro across the streets in a seemingly desperate attempt to seek out some form of life.

Shrugging his shoulders, Scourge gave up his search and carried on down the broken and pot-hole covered road. As he continued his trek along the road he felt himself becoming slightly more agitated, since there was no-one around for him to have 'fun' with boredom was setting in fast. Scourge hated the feeling of boredom, but more importantly everyone hated him even more when he was bored, the green hedgehog's insanity was never in any doubt but it had become painfully obvious to those mobians in the past that Scourge was accustomed to bizarre and horrific levels of unheard of barbarity, especially when he had nothing to do that would satisfy his madness.

"MAN, THIS FUCKING SUCKS!", he roared to the heavens in an attempt to let out his frustration

Clenching his fists together, Scourge ran along the road, almost tripping over a pot-hole as he went, until he reached the summit of a small hill on the outskirts of his home ground. Standing on the brow of the small tarmacked hill, Scourge looked out over and towards the horizon. It was truly a spectacular sight, ruined and wracked building lay before him for man miles and the midday sun shone brightly over the surrounding lands. For many the sun was the only source of warmth they had, but for others, like Scourge, the sun was merely mocking them. He viewed the sun as nothing more than an insulting gesture from whatever otherworldly body might have existed out there, not that he held any faith whatsoever in a higher authority save his own, and that it only existed to mock those whose lives had been shattered either by the doings of others or that of their own. Pulling down his newly acquired shades over his eyes the world seemed to have changed to how he would always like it to be… dark and cold, just like himself. Viewing the world through the black lenses brought some sickening comfort to his heart, but he did not wear them for long as something quite startling attracted his gaze.

Staring down towards the bottom of the hill, Scourge looked upon a sight that both shocked and thrilled him. Stretching across the street, a few meters away from the hill where the hedgehog stood, a barricade comprising of all matter of ruined household items had been erected. It seemed as if it had been created with the specific purpose of halting the advance of an army, but little did the green hedgehog at first realize that the construction had been built only for the purpose of stopping one individual… him. Standing poised for a fight both in front and behind the barricade were positioned row upon row of mobians, all dressed in the appropriate attire of the typical rough street mob. From his position atop the hill, Scourge could not tell if the all of the fighters arrayed against him were armed, some did not hide their weapons from view, the bore them aloft to the heavens in an obvious 'bring it on' gesture of defiance. There were indeed many of them at least thirty by his rough estimation but all of them had one thing in common… they were bent on killing him.

Some of the mob looked to be no more than youngsters, probably around seven or eight years of age, but even they joined with their older comrades in the cacophony of shouts and screams that pierced the airways and were directed at their target. The majority of the fighters were clearly male but there was also the casual female mobian who had no doubt concealed a weapon about her person, and had decided to stand shoulder to shoulder with her comrades with the intention of killing the beast that stood not one hundred meters from their position.

A toothy grin slowly formed into a smirk of utter glee on Scourge's face as he cast his eyes over the array of fighters below him, this is what he lived for, mindless and senseless killing and butchery brought him no end of joy… now he would have fun after all. Shuffling his right hand around his pocket, Scourge gingerly fingered his blade. It had tasted blood only once so far this day but soon the time would come whereby it would unleash more crimson upon the surface of the world. The blade, like the hedgehog himself, craved an eternal hunger for blood and death… and it would be satisfied come what may.

"Looks like this day aint gonna be a total loss after all", he whispered calmly to himself. Slowly putting one green trainer in front of the other, the green monster headed calmly down the hill.

……………………………………………………………

**I know I said that this chapter would be full of blood and gore but as wrote this I just wanted to further explain the environment within which Scourge, and most of his victims, exists. 'the ganglands' are important to the story so I had to base this chapter around it. The next chapter will consist of much fighting and a lot of bloodshed, as you probably already figured out, so I hope you'll enjoy that one too. Chow.**


End file.
